As a technology of deflecting light by a phased array, it has been known to emit laser light which has been shifted in phase from a single mode fiber array (see, for example, Non-patent Literature (NPL) 1). It has also been known to properly shift the phase of laser light emitted from vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs) in a VCSEL array to thereby deflect a laser beam emitted from the VCSEL array (see, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1). Further, it has been known to use liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) to deflect light (see, for example, PTL 2).